Take Two
by British-Persian Pride
Summary: Ryoko goes after a masterswordsman when he kidnaps Sasami, and finds out she has a clone/daughter. (I hate making summaries)
1. Double Take

Hi everyone! This is my first Tenchi Muyo fanfic, so hope it does well! This fic has the manga characters  
in it, so if you haven't read the manga, go read it now(after you read this and review of course)!  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything from the series/manga.  
  
Chapter 1: Double Take  
  
It was a beautiful morning at the Masaki Shrine. The girls had come to watch grandpa and   
Tenchi train. Wahsu was typing in data on Tenchi's power, Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting about  
who Tenchi loved better, Sasami and Mihoshi were talking about how good Tenchi and grandpa was at the   
martial arts, and Ryo-ohki entertained herself with a carrot. In other words everything was going fine,  
well, until she came.  
  
"Tell me, are you the one who defeated Kagato?" a woman, who looked EXACTLY like Ryoko except she had two  
scars[?] on her cheeks, demanded Tenchi.   
  
He paused. Ryoko hadn't seen her double yet, she was too busy trying to piss Ayeka off but was having   
trouble because Ayeka wasn't paying any attention to her. Tenchi finally spoke up but didn't answer her  
question,"Who are you and what do you want?". That's when Ryoko turned her attention to their visitor.  
  
"I said are you the one who defeated Kagato?"  
  
"Listen beautiful, he asks you who you are! So tell us!" If Ryoko was surprised to see a double of herself  
she sure didn't show it in her voice.   
  
"You must be Ryoko" The double said, her eyes widening, "I've heard a lot about you."  
  
"Have you? From who?"  
  
[okay, you get "..."is speaking right?okay. they are going to start talking in a different lang. now(I'll  
explain later in the story *if I get enough reviews*)so I'm putting the translation like this "'...'" so  
if you see something like this "'..'.." the words in the single quotes is translation so tenchi&co.,   
exept Ryoko and double, can't understand that part]   
  
"'My master'"  
  
"'And who would that be?'"  
  
"'A master swordsman'"  
  
"Hey Ayeka, do you have any idea of what in the world their saying?" Tenchi asked the princess.  
  
"No, Lord Tenchi, I have no clue whatsoever."  
  
"'There are plenty swordsmen in the universe!' Which one?!" Ryoko couldn't hide her frustration toward  
the double.   
  
"'Why should I tell you?'"  
  
"Arg, I've had enough!" Ryoko's gave up trying to reason verbally with her so she fired a whole bunch of   
energy blasts at her.   
  
The double easily dodged them and brought out her sword. Ryoko did likewise, creating a light sword.  
They fought [i wont bore you with details] for about 5 minutes exchanging energy blasts and clashing  
their swords. They were evenly matched.  
  
"'You're better than I thought you would be,'" the double stated, Ryoko smirked, "'but you're not good   
enough.' Lighting Strike!" A lighting bolt came from her sword and struck Ryoko down into the lake. "Time  
for the final strike, Lighting Strike!" Another lighting bolt came from her sword and into the water were  
Ryoko was.  
  
"No! Miss Ryoko!" Sasami yelled out, Ryo-ohki on top of the girl's head cried out for her master. Mixed   
cries came from the group watching helplessly. 'Oh Ryoko' Washu thought somberly.  
  
"Now where was I? Oh yes, now, boy, show me the power of the Lightning Eagle Sword!"  
  
"Hold it!" and Ryoko came from behind the double surprising her totally.  
  
"'How did you get away from my attack?!?'"  
  
"It's called teleportation" she hit the double right into the ground leaving her unconscious.  
  
  
  
TBC....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how is it so far?? Please review, review, review!! I'll continue if I feel content with the amount   
of reviews I get.  
(in other words at least 2)  
  
Remember-REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
~*~luna~*~ 


	2. The Loss and Return of Memory

Hi again! I got 2 reviews and I'm happy so I'm writing the next chapter! ^-^  
notes to my reviewers:dragon demon-yes the first few chapters are going to be very close to the manga.  
dennisud-I'm planning to diverge from the story (frankly I've only read the first manga book @_@)  
  
  
The loss and return of memory  
  
"Well, her name is Minagi, but I'm afraid that's all that we'll get out of her. She seems to have amnesia, the  
most common type." Washu stated after having talked to the double.  
  
"I still think we should keep an eye on her, she might attack Tenchi again," said Ryoko, who was perched on  
her usual spot.  
  
Sasami came down from the room in which Minagi was in. She had brought her delicious food up to their captive/  
visitor. "Did she eat anything?" Tenchi asked Sasami as she made her way down the staircase.  
  
"Of course she ate!"   
  
The group, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, and Washu, started to discuss the issues of Minagi. Ryoko slipped   
past them up to Minagi's room. "Are you sure you don't remember anything?" she questioned her look-alike as   
she closed the door behind her.   
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she replied slowly. she feared Ryoko since when she woke up, Ryoko had tried to attack her.  
  
'I haven't done it in a while but it might work. Plus, I'll get to see her memories instead of hearing them,   
and I can make sure that she doesn't remember to attack Tenchi.' she thought, wondering whether she should   
use the old trick or not. She decided that it would be for the best, so she knelt done before her double.  
  
"Umm...Exuse me but what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to try and restore your memory."  
  
"How are you going to do that?"  
  
"It's an old trick I learned a while ago. It lets me return your memory." She was telling the truth, partially.  
It also lets her see through the other's memories and lets her pick which memories the other will remember.  
Ryoko placed her hand on Minagi's forhead and both of them closed their eyes.   
  
Ryoko saw memories of fighting, space, and a whole bunch of others, but a couple of memories made her pay  
closer attention to what she was watching. The ones with Minagi's master in them. In some of them, Ryoko   
couldn't tell what he looked like, but one in particular, she could see who he was and she found out what   
Minagi had come for.  
  
**  
"Minagi," spoke a man in Jurai-style fighting clothes.[sorry ~_~, I don't know how to explain what they look  
like]  
  
"Yes, Master?"  
  
"Watch this" a screen appeared in front of them and showed footage of the battle between Tenchi and Kagato.  
"This boy, he might be a worthy competitor if he can truly wield the Lighting Eagle Sword. Go and fight him.  
Have him prove that he is a worthy competitor to me."  
  
"Yes. I will."  
**  
  
"Were did Ryoko go?" Sasami suddenly brought up when she realized that she hadn't heard Ryoko's voice arguing  
with Ayeka and that she wasn't at her usual post.  
  
"I don't know," Tenchi told her, now becoming worried, "Oh no! Minagi! Ryoko might have gone after her again!"  
The group ran upstairs and opened the door to Minagi's room. They found Ryoko kneeling in front of Minagi with  
her hand on Minagi's forhead, both with eyes shut.   
  
Ryoko and Minagi hadn't noticed the people who had stormed in. Minagi because she was in a sort of trance, and  
Ryoko because she was to busy watching the memories of Minagi and her master (she had already given the needed  
memories back to Minagi).  
  
"Ryoko! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!?!"Tenchi yelled at Ryoko pulling her away from Minagi, breaking their  
connection. Minagi woke from her trance, and Ryoko was startled from being yanked away from watching the girl  
and her master in Minagi's memories and being yelled at by Tenchi.  
  
"Nothing! I swear, I'm not doing anything to her!"  
  
"Please stop! She wasn't hurting me!"  
  
"What? She wasn't?" He was really confused now.  
  
"Then what was she doing, Minagi?" Washu asked the girl, she was curious what her daughter had up her sleave.  
  
"She was...restoring my memory." she said taking a quick side glance to Ryoko.  
  
"You were? But how?" Tenchi asked, feeling bad about yelling at her.  
  
"Its an old technique I learned some time ago."  
  
"Minagi, did she REALLY fix your memory?" Ayeka asked unsure that Ryoko was capable of doing something like  
that.  
  
"Yes, she did."  
  
  
Dinner was rather noisy. Everyone, excluding Ryoko, was trying to get some information out of Minagi but she just  
wouldn't say anything to them. Ryoko was deep in thought about what she had seen earlier.'It has to be him. I   
don't know anybody else who fits his description and is a masterswordsman. But what's up with Minagi looking  
like me? Darn, if Tenchi hadn't pulled me away and broken my connection with her, I would've known more.' She  
yelled at herself mentally.   
  
  
Finally, they went to bed to get a good-night's rest, not knowing what would be in store for them on the next   
day.  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, that chapter is done ^_^   
  
This is going to be true for all the chapters(until the last one), to continue I'm going to need at least 3 more  
reviews. So that's 3 reviews for each chapter, at least(excluding the first one, I went easy there).  
  
So review, review, review!!  
  
~*~luna~*~ 


	3. Another Attack

Okay! I got 3 more reviews! ^-^ This chapter is going to be short.  
Now, like I said, the next chapter.   
  
  
Another Attack  
  
  
Ryoko was sitting on the roof like she usually did, still deep in thought. 'I know its him, I just know it. But-'  
her thoughts were cut short as she heard someone come on the roof. She turned to see who it was and found Minagi.  
"Why did you come up here?"  
  
"I don't know really, I just wanted to think I guess."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About leaving here."  
  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
  
"I just don't want to impose on them anymore."  
  
"If I were you and I had decided to go, I would go now so I wouldn't have to worry about goodbyes."  
  
"Maybe I should go."  
  
"Go if you want, I don't want to have anything to do with the reason you're leaving."  
  
"Well, I hope to see you again. Good-bye."   
  
"Bye." Minagi took off into the night sky, unsure of were to go. 'Well there goes my last chance on finding out   
why she looked like me' Ryoko thought bitterly.  
  
***  
  
"WHERE'S MINAGI!!" Sasami screamed frantically waking up everyone in the house. "WHERE COULD SHE HAVE GONE! SHE WAS  
HERE LAST NIGHT!!"  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her." Ryoko came down from the rafters after having been so rudely awoken.   
  
"What's going on here?" Tenchi asked as he came from his room.  
  
"Minagi's gone!" Sasami said now starting to cry.  
  
"As I said, you shouldn't worry about her."  
  
"Ryoko, you didn't have anything to do with this would you?" Tenchi inquired suspiciously.  
  
"Of course not Tenchi! Now why don't we leave it at that?"  
  
***   
  
The family, excluding Washu (who was in her lab), were eating lunch pretty peacefully. Well, that was before the   
windows all broke in. "What the?!" came a surprised Tenchi as a man appeared in front of them with two alikes of   
Azaka and Kamidake.   
  
"Are you the one who defeated Kagato?" he asked of Tenchi.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What are you doing here Yakage?" Ryoko said as she came up to Tenchi.  
  
"Minagi?...No..you're Ryoko."  
  
"What do you want from Tenchi?"  
  
"I want to see if he can wield the Lighting Eagle Sword. So, boy, let's see what you've got." Yakage flew at   
Tenchi creating a dark green bladed sword. Yagage lashed out at Tenchi who only had enough time to take out the  
Tenchiken and quickly block. "Impresive boy, but the Lightning Eagle Sword is much more powerful than this. Kuze!  
Hakkou!"  
  
This is when it started to get ugly for Tenchi. Kuze and Hakkou, the two Azaka and Kamidake look-alikes, started  
to bash into him.   
  
A couple minutes of bashing had past and he had bruises and cuts all over. He was struggling just to sit up. Sasami  
had enough. "Stop it! Stop it now!" She stepped forward toward Yakage.  
  
"Hmm...the youngest princess of Jurai..Kuze! Hakkou!" Kuze and Hakkou went toward the princess and grabbed her.   
They brought her to Yakage and he quickly put her in a trance. "If you want her back then, boy, come to me by ten   
Earth days time and show me the full power of the Lightning Eagle Sword." With that, they left.   
  
"No! Sister Sasami!"  
  
"I have to get her back.." Tenchi said then fainting.  
  
  
TBC.....  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was really short...Sorry I didn't have it up sooner, but ff.net was down when I got time off guests and   
cooking for them. Oh well, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!   
If you have any ideas or think you know what's going to happen (most of it so far has been predictable so far since  
its so closely related to the manga, but i'm talking about what you think my twist is going to be) put it in a review  
or email me.  
  
If you review, review, review I update, update, update.  
  
~*~luna~*~ 


End file.
